


Gotham High

by localmisfit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Before Everyone Was Evil, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Slow Burn, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmisfit/pseuds/localmisfit
Summary: AU in which they all go to high school with each other





	Gotham High

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first actual story I'm gonna try to write, my apologizes if it's not really good. Let me know how it is!

Oswald Cobblepot woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. It was the first day of his junior year of high school, and he hated it. At this point in his life, he was already being asked what he wanted to do for a career, and to be honest, he wasn't even sure. The only good part of high school was the small group of friends Oswald had, that group consisted of; Victor Zsasz, despite what the other kids said, Victor was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. Edward, or Ed, Nygma, Ed had been Oswalds best friend since middle school, Oswald was shocked that after everything that's happened, Ed was still there. Ivy Pepper, who was a very sweet girl with a strange love and obsession with plants, and had been his friend since elementary school. 

Oswald didn't have as many friends as most of the kids, such as Jim Gordon, he'd always been jealous of him, and though he'll never admit it, he had a little crush on him. I mean what's not to like about Jim, he's hot, smart, and popular. Oswald was happy with the friends he had, though he had few, he is very close with them.

He'd always rather have few close friends rather then a large quantity of friend who didn't give a shit about him. The only friend he has come out to is Ivy, he hadn't come out to the rest of them, not because they wouldn't be supportive, but because he didn't really see the point in it, he didn't find it that important. He'd realized that year that he'd fallen for his best friend, he pushed those feeling deep down because he knows Ed would never feel the same, as far as he knew, Ed wasn't even attracted to guys. What good is love if it's one-sided? 

When he went downstairs, his mother was waiting in the kitchen to greet him good morning, as she does every morning 

"Good morning, Oswald. I hope you have a good first day." She said. "Don't let those dumb bullies get you down, they're just jealous." She always did this, Oswald was thankful for his mother, she'd been the only person who truly loved him. She always reminded him of how amazing he is, and to not let anyone tell him otherwise, Oswald didn't know what he did to deserve her, he loved her more than anyone else, he wasn't sure what he'd do without her.

"That's not true, but I appreciate it." He responded. He was telling the truth, he wondered why anyone would be jealous of him.

"Oh no, Oswald, you're going to be late, you better get going." She hands him his lunch. She also made him lunch everyday, she truly was the best mother.

"Bye, mom. i love you." He says walking out the door, he can hear her yelling a 'I love you too' as he walks out. He gets on the bus, thankful that he was one of the first stops so that meant there weren't that many people on here yet. Once the next stop comes he can see Ed come onto the bus, he takes a seat a next to him. They've been sitting a next to each other on the bus since they first met.

"Hey Ozzie." Ed says smiling about him. Oswald felt like there was something wrong, he has for a while, Ed had just been off, but he didn't push it. He knew Ed would tell him when he was ready, he hoped. It started in their freshman year, Oswald was worried but he trusted Ed to tell him.

"Hello Eddie." Oswald smiles back.

They sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, with the bus filling up more and more with each stop they take. Once they arrive at the school, they walk in and go straight to their lockers, which were luckily right a next to each other. It all seemed like such a coincidence that they've always been put a next to each other in everything they had together, it seemed like fate, but Oswald didn't believe in fate, only in coincidences. He turns around to see his redheaded friend walking up to him with a blonde girl by her side.

"Hey Ivy. Who's this?" Oswald asks. He'd never seen this girl before, she must be new.

"Oswald, this is Harleen. Harleen, this is Oswald." Ivy introduces them. "Harleen's new to the school, thought I'd show her around." Harleen was beautiful, she had pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Well, welcome to Gotham, Harleen. I'm Edward, though everyone calls me Ed." Ed shakes her hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Ed." The girl quite a thick accent. The bells ring as they all head to class. 

\---------------------------------

At lunch, they have this special table in the back where no one goes, it's nice because no one will bother them there, its quite nice. Everyone at the table were engaged in their own conversations when they all stop when this kid walks up and sits alone at the table a next to them. The boy had pale skin, messy brown hair, blue eyes, and dark circles under them as if he never sleeps.

"Hi, would you like to come sit with us? We have room." Victor asks flashing a smile the boys way. 

"Uhh, would that be okay?" The boy asks.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come over here, sit a next to me." The boy sits own in the seat beside Victor, and across from Ed. "I'm Victor Zsasz, and you are?" 

"Oh, um, I'm Jonathan Crane, my dad's the new biology teacher here." He say quietly.

"Well, Jonathan Crane, this is Edward Nygma. Oswald Cobblepot. Ivy Pepper." They all raised their hands to wave when their names where called. "And, uhh, I have no fucking clue who this is." 

"I'm Harleen Quinzel. Nice to meet you." She smiles. 

Jonathan was quite cute, he wasn't Oswalds type, hell, he wasn't even sure what his "type" was. There was something about the way Ed was looking at Jonathan that made something in Oswald feel something, and though he won't admit it, it was jealousy, Oswald doesn't get jealous. Almost on cue, the bell rings.

"So, what classes do you have next?" Ed asked Jonathan curiously as they were all getting up.

"Uh, I have AP science I believe." He answers looking down at his schedule.

"No way, me too. I'll walk with you there." Ed and Jonathan start walking down the hall together, Oswald can see them laughing and talking. Oswald feels that jab at his heart again, but he ignores it. He wishes that was him and Ed instead. He hated seeing him with someone else, because he always felt as if he was being replaced. He truly hated what he was feeling. 

"Hey, Os, you okay?" Ivy asks catching up to him. He appreciated how caring Ivy was, she was one of the only people that Oswald knew would always be by his side, no matter what happens.

"Yeah, I just don't feel too well." He lied.

"C'mon Pengy, we both know that's a lie. But if you need to talk about it, I'm here." Pengy was a nickname Ivy gave him because she thought he looked like a penguin when he walked, she started calling him that when they were 10, and she never stopped, Oswald grew to like the nickname though.

Oswald just nodded in response as he walked to his next class. As he was in class, his mind started drifting. ' _Am I really getting replaced by that Jonathan kid? '_ Oswald wondered. He couldn't help his thoughts, he always thought he was easily replaceable but, wow, just wow, this had happened so fast. Ed had known this kid for a couple minutes before he ran off with him as if he was in love with him. He never quite knew why people always seemed to leave him, it just always happened at some point. He decided to actually focus on the schoolwork instead of Ed.

\----------------------

Ed and Jonathan walked down the halls, they found out they actually had a lot in common, but Ed felt a pang of guilt after he realized how fast he ditched Oswald, Oswalds class was on the way to Eds so they always walked together. Ed had always had a crush on Oswald, ever since they met in fact, but he never said anything because he was positive that he didn't feel the same. All thoughts of Oswald had disappeared once Jonathan spoke.

"So, I know this is suddenbut, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked. 

"You mean like a date?" Ed asked shocked, he'd never been asked out before.

"Yeah, unless you're straight, then no, it's okay if you are." Jonathan said looking down disappointed.

"Oh no, I'd love to go out on a date with you." Both Ed and Jonathan smiled.

This would be Ed's first ever date, he was excited by that. Sure, it was sudden, Ed knew this, but he still said yes, there was something about the other boy that he couldn't describe. Deep down, he wished it was Oswald who would've been his first date, but he knew that was unrealistic, but he can dream, right?  _'Oh fuck'_ Ed realized  _'What is dad gonna say?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was a really bad first chapter but let me know if I should even attempt to continue it <3
> 
> Also, let me know if I made any misspellings please!


End file.
